Lost Love
by CrazyAnimeCatLady
Summary: RxS it's what will happen when Rin gets older, is still with Sesshoumaru and what if after Naraku anyone can go though the well
1. The Parting

Lost Love

Chapter One-The Parting

"...Rin what are you looking for?" asked a friend of Rin's.

"I don't know, something from my past I guess," Rin commented. This is a clip from a conversation between Rin and a friend. Rin was looking for some one to remind her of her childhood sent in another time dimension. She spent most of her childhood with a lord and a toad demon. Then she turned eighteen and her lord thought that she should get a proper education so she was sent to the other time dimension, she went to the University of Tokyo. After a few months she lost contact with lord Sesshoumaru, her lord that is a demon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mean while Lord Sesshoumaru was talking with his servant

"Lord Sesshoumaru you deserve a vacation, let us go to the human dimension," said Jaken to his dog demon master.

"Yes very well," said the Lord in a very bored tone.

"You did the right thing by letting her go M'lord," said Jaken.

"Yes I know that, but I can not let her go. I feel sorrow because of this decision," answered the lord.

"I will ready the horses M'lord," Jaken said changing the subject he knew it was best not to stay on the subject for very long.

"No, we will go by foot," said lord Sesshoumaru. Then Lord Sesshoumaru and his servant went to the bone eaters well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rin you must be patent your man isn't just going to go poof and appear in front of you," said Rin's friend, Suki.

"I know, I'll try to be more patient," said Rin.

"I'm going... now, Rin you are going to alright right?" said Suki to Rin, as she walked toward the door.

"Yes, I'll be fine, go," said Rin

"Alright, I'm gone," said Suki. Then she was gone. Rin sat in the silence thinking of her child hood with little coming to mind. She had forgotten so much in only a short time. She had already forgotten the Lord's name and his face as well as the servant, only things remaing, were the feelings of hate and love. Rin had no idea why she hated the servant, but she did. She also knew that she loved the lord.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. The Silence

Chapter Two-The Silence

"My lord we are in the human world," said Jaken.

"So I noticed, fool," said the angry lord to his useless servant.

"I am very sorry M'lord," said Jaken. Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru left the well to go to the spot where they agreed to meet with a man to discus the acommendations. And so they did indeed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The phone rang; this started Rin so she ran to get it thinking it was the first response to her personal ad. But, oh it was not it was, in fact her friend checking in on her. She sat in her silence once again thinking of her childhood. Rin bloomed in the dark yet sweet silence. Not even the crickets chirped all by her command, all for her. She sat there thinking of her lord. But this time was different than the six hundred times before. This time she saw his face for the first time since she was eighteen. Then the memory of his cold, cold heart came. So cold it was, but it had warmed so much in such a short time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The lord now sat in his complete silence thinking of her and how she had warmed his so frozen heart in a shorter time than the world had frozen it in all these many years. He missed her dearly. His heart felt so, so cold with out her. It felt so dead. He needed her. He WANTED her. The lord felt so empty with out his dear, dear Rin, his PRECIOUS Rin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin awoke in her dorm room from a dream that she could not remember and she screamed. Then her roommate, Hana came running in looking confused. And look at Rin and said, "Not again, you really need to see a professional,"

"Yeah, I know I'll make an appointment today, "said Rin. Rin made an appointment with the local hypnotherapist for noon of the same day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. The Personal Ad

Chapter Three-The Personal Ad

"Rin did you hear me?" asked the therapist.

"Umm...no, could you repeat that," Rin said snapping back to realty.

"I said, are you ready to begin," she said to Rin.

"Yes, I am," said Rin nervously.

"OK we will begin with the nightmares," she said coolly to Rin. "Now can you tell me a few things first like what they're about and what triggers them?" the therapist droned on and all Rin could do to keep herself awake was to eat an ice cube. "No I don't know and if I did I wouldn't be here," Rin said rather angrily.

"OK then let us get started," he said oblivious to Rin's feelings.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I feel that this was a rather successful session I hope you did too. If the nightmares continue then please come see me again," he said as if he had actually accomplished something.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lord Sesshoumaru sat looking at the personal ads thinking about some of them. When one of them hit him over the head it was Rin's. The Lord got the notion of meeting this girl in his head and couldn't shake it out so he called the number, but no one answered so he decided that he would try again later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rin get a newspaper," said her roommate.

"O.K I am," Rin said to Hana.

"You going to look at the ads again, "said the roommate.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I forgot," said Rin. Then she found Sesshoumaru's ad, and thought about it all the way back but waited to act. Then Hana shouted the heart stopping words "there's a message for you, Rin".

"…Really? There is, no way!" she said nearly spilling the bag of groceries she was putting away.

"Yah, but I wouldn't get your hopes up I think he's a psycho he calls himself a lord," the other girl said to Rin.

Rin came back with "I don't think he is and if he is a psycho I don't he'll hurt anyone". So she called the number. So she and the Lord talk and agreed to meet at forest at the edge of the city the next day at noon. When the time came Rin was slightly nervous and yet calm at the same time as if she were meeting an old friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Memories

Chapter Four-Memories

Lord Sesshoumaru was waiting for this girl that sounded like his PRECIOUS Rin. As she was already late and Jaken would soon find the lord he started to leave when he saw a girl running towards him which triggered a flash back to the time when that fowl excuse for a demon kidnapped Rin.

"Excuse me are you Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin.

"Yes, I am" replied Sesshoumaru to the girl.

"Then I'm sorry I'm late" she said while she studied his face. "you look formular have I seen you before?" searching her memories for his face then it and so many other memories came rushing back to her there were so many that they knocked her off her feet luckily Lord Sesshoumaru was there to catch her before she hurt her self.

"Are you hurt? I'll take you home." Sesshoumaru said genuinely concerned.

"No, but if you could just hold me for awhile please?" Rin whispered and then passed out. The confused and concerned lord decided that they need some privacy so he scooped her up into his arms and disappeared into the forest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

*fifteen minutes later*

Rin still in a bit of a daze realizes that the lord is still there. "What happened, where am I, have you been caring for me?" Said the dazed, confused, slightly scared Rin in a voice that revealed she was still in great pain.

"Yes I have, you fainted," Sesshoumaru calmly answered.

"That's so kind of you to help a stranger like me," she said as she tried yet failed to get up.

"You should not try that again you could hurt your self, do you remember anything?" Sesshoumaru commented intrigued by what happened to this strange girl.

"Well at first no but things are becoming clear to me," she said.

"Well that's good," the lord said.

"Thank you for staying with me," she said as she tired but failed to get up.

"Please just lie down I do not want you to hurt yourself," Lord Sesshoumaru said with great concern for the girl.

"You are so kind to me yet I can tell that you are so cold to the world," Rin said smiling at the lord.

"You must rest some you are still very weak," Lord Sesshoumaru said starring of into the distance.

"Wait I never got a chance to tell you my name, its Rin odd name isn't?" she said as her eyelids began to droop. At this news lord Sesshoumaru's eyes flew wide open but before he could get a word in she was fast asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. The Dream

Chapter Five-The Dream

Lord Sesshoumaru was still waiting for the girl Rin to wake up after an hour passed he dosed off and had a dream of HIS Rin she spoke to him and reassured him that she was well but that she never wanted to leave him she wanted to be with him forever. She would always be HIS Rin and no one else's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin dreamed of her Lord Sesshoumaru of the power he had, of what he could be doing now, and of what he might of felt…for her. She hoped he was ok and that she could return to him, to be by his side again that was all she could ever ask for.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Rin awoke she saw Sesshoumaru leaned up against a near by tree with his eyes closed. "_He looks the same as the one I remember but it couldn't be him could it?"_ she thought to her self never taking her eyes off of him._ "It couldn't be the same person, I'm just seeing things that's all, I'm seeing things," _she told her self, and repeated it, over and over. She could not force her self to look away she had to keep looking at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see the girl staring at him _"she looks so much like my Rin, I wonder could it be her? I know only one way to see for sure," _he thought to him self. He formulated his plan on best to test her, he was almost sure that this girl and HIS Rin were the same person. What he didn't know is that she was hopping he was her demon lord. "May I ask what you remember of your childhood," he asked.

"I don't mind, I remember pieces of it, but why would you ask it seems…an odd thing to ask…not that I mind…" she asked curious.

"I travel a lot and for eleven years I had a young girl as a companion and she looked a lot like you,"

"I do remember a lot of traveling with a lord and his servant, but it…wasn't…here," she waved her arms around her. "But it was a forest or a lot of I was real young and I was never sure," she had a look on her face that told people that she was trying to hold onto wisps of memories.

"Do you remember any names," he asked with a light wispy tone.

"No, but I remember that the lord was very cold and distant, to the rest of the world but to me he was a hero, a guardian, a protector he really was sweet to me, he even hit the servant with rocks when he got too annoying I pick one up once and it was so smooth and round I kept it for a long time…but the next year he said it was I got a proper education and he sent me away," her eyes had glazed over and until the end she had a smile on her face that would melt any heart.

"I have one more question if that is ok; could you tell me did the lord and his servant remind you of animals," he looked as if he was going to turn blue at any moment.

"I guess the lord always reminded me of a white dog, angelic, loyal and protective, and the servant reminded me of a toad annoying and not really nice to look at," she told him.

"So then, I have found you," he said letting his emotions loose for the first time in his long life._ My love, _he added in his head.

"I need to know one more thing, before either of us jumps to any conclusions, when did we travel, I just need to make sure, it's been so long you see," she looked at him like the world resisted on this one question.

"I believe it is called 'the feudal era' I personally would call it the era of demons, is that what you were looking for my dearest Rin," his voice awoke some part of Rin's heart that she had forgotten was there, she knew after what he said that things had changed dramatically since they had parted.

"Did...did you…just call me your dearest Rin…is that…is that right," she could only stare at him she didn't know what else to do.

"Why does this shock you? I have changed since you left…it has been very lonely, I miss your smiles and your laughter," he walked over to her, picked her up and brought her over to the tree he had just left. Sat himself and place her head on his chest so he pet her hair and breath in her sent with every breath.

"My lord," Rin started not knowing what to do and not knowing how to continue.

"That…sounds so…unpleasing, please my love, call me Sesshoumaru," he caught her eyes with his when she lifted her head she smiled a watery smile at him.

"May I come back with you, please I don't want to be here any more, I don't want to wake up screaming any more, please, my love don't leave me in this world any more," Rin nearly choked on her tears.

"Yes precious, you will come back with me, but not as my ward any more, I don't want to lose you before our relationship has truly started I want you to be my mate, I will not have another," he told her with his love shining in his eyes.

"But my Sesshoumaru I am but a human I will eventually wither and die," she asked the one question he knew she would ask he had thought of this so he was prepared.

"Ah but my love that is an easy fix, when we mate there is a method to correct that problem, our mating will be spilt into three stages first is called the protection, which I will not explain as it has already happened the second is called the marking which happens during the height of the sexual aspect of mating, and the third is the most important to us, it is where we would share blood and in this case my power, will you come back with me as my mate" he smiled at her.

"Yes, I will come back with you, and be your mate I would want nothing more then to be your mate," she smiled like she had never smiled before. So the two lovers went back to there own time, back to the castle of the western lands where they lived out there days togther.


	6. The Twins

Epilog- The Twins

Two days after their return it was announced that Rin was to the lady of the western lands. No one could really say that they were surprised by this since they knew it would be a matter of time before this happened. It was also announced that Rin was also with child and that this child would be the heir to the western lands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone was surprised when Rin gave life to a beautiful set of twins. She gave birth to one boy that they named him Taro (the first born male) and the other was a girl they named Akina (spring flower). Taro looked much like his father, sliver flowing hair and amber gold eyes with a light blue crescent moon on his forehead and three magenta strips on each check and on each arm he was a full demon just like his father. Akina, on the other hand was more like her mother, she had long chestnut hair and big loving brown eyes with gold around the edges, she turn out to be more human then demon. Her smile could warm the coldest of hearts weather human or demon. They grew up together and developed there very own language before they could communicate with anyone else. Akina grew up to marry her first love, a panther demon, Hoshi (star) and her twin brother mated another dog demon, Kyoko (mirror) and they never strayed far from each other.


End file.
